I spy with my perverse eye
by Targaryen Stark
Summary: Ginny notices that something is off between Ron and Hermione, and decides to "talk" about it with Hermione. The "talk" sets in motion some events that none of them would have anticipated... smut,femslash, voyeurism and maybe some incest in it... So, true smut aficionados, enter and enjoy. Underage peeps, get the hell out of here.
1. Chapter 1

This story contains adult contents such as femslash, voyeurism and maybe some incest.. I haven't decided on the last one yet.

The characters and the world I built the story upon belongs to J. . No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

The wind was howling against the windows of the Gryffindor tower as its inhabitants went about their usual activities. The trio were seated in front of the fire in their usual places, the comfy armchair and the warm fire taking their minds of the cold weather. Harry and Ron were engaged in a chess game while Hermione as was her custom, was buried in a musty, 1000 page book. Every now and then, she shot a look at the other two. 'You know, the exams are coming up in a couple of months. Couldn't you guys start studying? Hard work never killed anybody, you know...'

'Well, I don't want to be the first one,' Ron said, not taking his eyes off the game. Harry chuckled at that. He looked up from the chessboard to meet Hermione's venomous look. 'Common, Hermione, its not like the exams are tomorrow. Plus, its the christmas holidays. We still have time. Anyway, where is Ginny?'

'Ya, change the topic, that's gonna help ' Hermione muttered. Ron and Harry chuckled as they saw Hermione's reluctant smile. 'She is hanging out with Luna and the others. She doesn't get to spend that much time with her friends now that you are with her all the time.'

'I would say that I'm sorry, but then I'd be lying,' Harry said, just as Ron let out a yell of victory as his queen beat up Harry's king. 'In your face, loser,' Ron said to Harry, ribbing him good-naturedly.

'Hey, I'm dating your sister. Who is the real loser here?' Harry asked Ron, and then laughed at the look on his face.

Hermione struggled to hide a smile which bugged Ron even further. 'Just kidding, mate,' Harry said, clapping Ron on the back. Ron reluctantly grinned.

'What do you and Ginny do anyway, hanging out with each other all the time?' Hermione asked Harry.

'Actually, as a gentleman, I can't divulge that particular information..' Harry said suggestively.

Hermione blushed at what Harry had just implied. She passed a look at Ron and her blush intensified as she met his gaze. They both looked away, embarrassed. The reason for their embarrassment was that even after all the months of dating, they hadn't really gotten to the physical part yet. They both wanted to, but neither of them wanted to bring it up. Ron forgot to be angry at Harry inspite of what he had just said as he was pondering what had just passed between him and Hermione.

_What was that look?_ he wondered. Did that mean that she wanted to take their relationship further or did she just want to see his reaction? Harry didn't pay any attention to what just happened as he was busy packing up the chess pieces.

Just then, Ginny came through the common room entrance and made her way towards them. 'Hi guys,' she said, pecking Harry on the cheek and sat down beside Hermione who moved a little to make space for her. Ginny looked at Hermione exasperatedly and shut the book with a thud. 'Common Hermione, its the hols. What are you studying for?'

Hermione began to repeat her lecture about the importance of studies, but was stopped by Ginny. 'None of your 'responsibility' lectures. You are not allowed to study until the hols end. Period.'

'Okay,' Hermione said a little dejectedly.

'Wow, I can't believe you gave up that easily. By the way, Ginny, are you up for a _date_ tomorrow?' Harry asked, stressing the word date while wiggling his eyebrows.

'I'm always up for a _date_,' Ginny said, grinning.

The other two didn't miss their not-so-subtle hints. Hermione and Ron shared another uncomfortable look.

Hermione got up from her chair and said,' I'm feeling a bit low.. Think I'm going to hit the sack early. Goodnight guys.'

She left the common room, a brooding look upon her face and made her way up the stairs to her dormitory. Ginny and Harry looked at each other, puzzled at Hermione's behaviour.

'What is up with her?' Ginny asked Ron.

'I don't know,' Ron said, not quite meeting their eyes.

'Hmm.. I better check up on her. Goodnight,' Ginny said.

'Night,' they both said.

Ginny walked up the stairs. She thought she had an inkling of what had just happened, but wasn't too sure. Unlike Harry, she hadn't missed the quick look that had passed between Hermione and Ron. She opened the door to Hermione's room.

Since it was the holidays, none of Hermione's roommates were there. So, Ginny and Hermione usually slept in the same dorm. As Ginny entered the room, she thought she heard a little sniffle.

Ginny tentatively asked,' Hermione, are you okay?'

'Ya. I'm fine, Gin..' Hermione said, her voice a little shaky. Ginny started to question her again but decided against it. She quickly undressed and put on her pajamas. She walked up to Hermione's bed and sat at the side. Hermione felt the bed tilt and turned around to see Ginny looking at her with an understanding look on her face.

'Mind if I get in with you? You look like you could use a hug,' Ginny said. Hermione accepted the offer without a word. Ginny got under the covers and snuggled up to her friend. They lay like that for a moment in silence.

'So my idiotic brother is not ready to fuck you, huh?' Ginny asked suddenly.

'Ginny!' Hermione admonished, both surprised and amused at her forthrightness.

'Then, it is true, huh? He's not ready to do it?' Ginny asked her again.

'Yeah... Actually, I'm not sure. There has been a lot of heated moments, but neither of us are ready to initiate it... I...' Hermione replied.

'Well, if he doesn't have the guts to do it, why don't you? I'm sure you want to,' Ginny said nudging her. Hermione heard the grin in Ginny's voice and smiled too.

'Yeah, I want to, but I'm a little afraid..'

'Of what?'

'What if I'm not good enough for him?' Hermione asked Ginny in a low voice.

She was surprised when Ginny laughed uproariously.

'You, not good enough for Ron? Are you kidding me? In my opinion, he is the luckiest guy ever to get someone like you,' Ginny said.

Hermione turned in the bed so that they were facing each other and asked,' Do you really think so? Or are you just saying that?'

'No, I am not,' Ginny said, using her finger to put a lock of hair behind her ear,' you are beautiful, Hermione.'

'No, _you_ are beautiful... and sexy.. and confident... and everything I want to be,' Hermione said looking into Ginny's eyes.

'I can see that you don't believe me. But I know for a fact that every guy in this school wants you. And not in an innocent way either, I think,' Ginny said, grinning.

Hermione blushed at the comment.

Ginny cuddled into her closer. 'You are sexy as hell, Hermione. Let me put it this way- If I was a guy, I would definitely want to date you.'

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that. They were staring into each others eyes as Ginny slowly placed her hand on Hermione's navel. Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly turned her back towards Ginny as she wasn't sure if Ginny's action was meant to be what she thought it was.

Ginny's hand didn't fall on to the bed as Hermione had expected it to, but slid to her sides so that it was placed delicately on her hips.

Hermione felt Ginny move closer towards her. Ginny's breasts pressed against Hermione's back. Hermione could feel two hard nubs pressing into her back.

She began to breathe a little faster as new sensations and desires began to swim in her mind.

'Umm.. Ginny... what?-' Hermione asked as Ginny slid her hand up under Hermione's t-shirt so that her hand encountered the smooth expanse of the older girl's navel. 'I'm going to show you just how irresistible you are, Hermione. Even to me..'

'But.. This is wrong, Gin. I am dating your brother. I shouldn't be doing this.'

'You shouldn't. But you want to. Don't you?' Ginny asked, moving her hips closer so that her whole body was mashed against Hermione's.

She wanted it. She wanted it so badly..._ If Ron wasn't ready she was allowed to look for other means, right?_ Hermione knew her reasoning was flimsy at best, but she really wanted a release, whichever Weasley happened to give it.

Ginny's lips found the sensitive spot behind Hermione's ear. That made Hermione melt, as Ginny's tongue made fat lazy circles there.

'We shouldn't be doing this,' Hermione whispered again, tilting her head anyway, to give Ginny better access.

'I know.' Ginny's hand moved up to cup Hermione's breast, and she gasped when Ginny thumbed her nipple.

'Have you done this with some other girl?' Hermione asked, turning in Ginny's arms, trying to distract her.

'No.' Ginny sighed at Hermione's tactic, but she grabbed Hermione's hip and pulled Hermione toward her, twining her long legs with Hermione's.

'But I have wanted to do this with you...' Ginny whispered.

Hermione tried to ignore the way Ginny's hand moved over her hip, stroking lightly, Ginny's finger edging at the elastic of her panties.

Ginny began to feather kisses over Hermione's cheeks, pressing her lips briefly with Hermione's soft ones before kissing a trail down Hermione's throat.

Ginny began to tug at Hermione's shirt, leaving it pushed up that way just under her breasts as Ginny shifted and began kissing Hermione's ribcage. Hermione couldn't deny the fact that she wanted this to go forward any more.

' I... want you..' Hermione sighed softly as Ginny made a fast circle around Hermione's navel with her tongue. 'You know… I pleasure myself all the time nowadays.. I feel horny all the time… ohhh!'

'Well, I can fix that,' Ginny's fingers had found Hermione's nipples beneath her shirt, rubbing back and forth over the material. Ginny squeezed both of Hermione's nipples in her fingers, making her moan.

Hermione gasped and bit her lip as Ginny nibbled her way along the edge of Hermione's panties.

Ginny's fingers were rolling Hermione's nipples now, teasing, her breath hot on Hermione's mound as she settled herself between her brother's girlfriend's thighs.

Ginny wasn't playing any more as she pressed her tongue against the wet crotch of Hermione's panties.

'Oh god… oh… Don't tease me, Gin.'

Hermione's pussy flooded with juice as Ginny nuzzled Hermione's panties aside and probed Hermione with her quick, pink tongue. Everything was so erotic, the press of Ginny's hands spreading Hermione's thighs, the soft noises she made as she delved deeper into Hermione's flesh with her mouth..

'Lick me, too,' Ginny begged, shoving her panties down her hips and positioning herself above Hermione.'Oh please, I want your tongue, I want your tongue in me.'

Ginny's mouth was already buried in Hermione's pussy again, Hermione's panties gone now and her legs spread shamelessly wide, her hips rocking up against Ginny's tongue.  
It was dark, but not dark enough that Hermione couldn't see the wet spread of Ginny's smooth, shaved lips, the glistening heat of her flesh drawing Hermione in, warming her cheek as she rolled her hips around and around. Hermione explored Ginny with her fingers first, rubbing the thick hood of flesh covering Ginny's clit, making her moan against Hermione's pussy.

'Oh god, she was so good. She knew just what to do with her mouth,' Hermione thought as she explored the forbidden and exciting flesh. She gasped when Ginny's fingers slid into her wetness, first one, then two, Ginny's tongue never leaving the sweet spot at the top of Hermione's cleft.

'Are you not a virgin, Hermione?' Ginny asked as she met no resistance whatsoever.

'I am,' Hermione said defiantly. 'Its just that... I'm not sure if I should tell you. Its embarrassing.'

'What is it,' Ginny asked with a quick lick at Hermione's clit, making her gasp.

'Okay, I found Mom's vibrator one day. She must have forgotten to put it away. It... er... It was still covered with her.. umm.. juices. I licked it off first, I couldn't help myself. I know that's disgusting, Gin...'

'Disgusting? That hot.. I can picture you now, licking at a vibrator... God, so hot..' Ginny said, her fingers spreading Hermione's pussy again and again as she listened to Hermione's story.

'I am glad you think so.. Well, then I pulled down my pants and started to pleasure myself with it.. I was so horny by then that I hadn't considered the fact that I was still a virgin. I put it in myself and started thrusting it deeper and deeper. Before I knew it, my hymen was broken. It felt painful in the beginning, but because of the pain, I accidentally pressed a button at the side of the vibrator and it started to buzz... God, it felt so good, Gin.. I took it completely inside me, I twisted it inside me, I used it however I could.. I came again and again... at least 3 times before I cleaned it up and put it back where I had found it...'

Both their breathing had increased as they pictured the scene.

Ginny's scent was making Hermione dizzy with lust, and she wondered if the soft spread of Ginny's thighs ended at the apex of heaven…or hell.

'That was so hot, but please, Hermy.. I want you now,' Ginny moaned, spreading wider, lowering her pussy toward Hermione's mouth. 'Oh, god, I've wanted you for so long, please, please…'

Ginny's pleading voice, her body so soft but insistent on Hermione's, were more than enough to convince Hermione. Still, she was tentative at first, licking through the wet folds of Ginny's flesh first, getting used to her taste, then savouring it. Ginny's tongue lashed against Hermione's clit again and again, sending her to dizzying heights, toward a place she couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and didn't care.

Oh yesss!' Ginny shuddered with the first touch of Hermione's tongue to the sweet button of Ginny's clit and Hermione began to lick Ginny, slowly at first, moving the nub of flesh back and forth, then faster as Ginny began to rock and moan. Hermione could feel Ginny's breasts pressed against her belly, Ginny's nipples hard, and Hermione squeezed her own, sending shock waves down to her aching clit.

'Ginny,' Hermione managed to whisper in the darkness, the flutter of Ginny's tongue about to send Hermione over, and somehow Ginny knew that Hermione was about to come, because she quickly focused her efforts, her mouth covering Hermione's mound and sucking hard on her clit.

'Ohhh fuck! Ohhhh!'

Hermione buried her face in the musky taste and smell of Ginny's pussy to muffle the sounds of her orgasm as she  
bucked underneath Ginny.

Hermione shuddered with the sensation, her pussy throbbing, but Ginny didn't let up, her mouth fastened tight, sucking every last bit of Hermione's climax from her.

'Stop, stop,' Hermione begged, pushing her hips up, trying to free herself, the feeling too much now.

Ginny turned quickly, not letting Hermione transition from floating, distant pleasure to more immediate thoughts, straddling first her thigh, and then  
shifting so Ginny's pussy rubbed teasingly against her own still pulsing one.

Hermione couldn't deny it any more. She wanted …everything that Ginny could offer. The taste, the smell, the feel, the sound of her, and there was nothing that could keep her from Ginny now.

'I love you so much,' Hermione confessed, pulling Ginny close, kissing her deeply.

Ginny made a soft noise in her throat as their tongues touched, her hips moving in slow, distracting circles.

Ginny pulled Hermione's hands up to her breasts and rubbed her pussy against her own, back and forth, the wet, slapping sound of their flesh filling the room. Ginny's nipples were hard and Hermione rolled and pulled at them, making Ginny rock faster between her legs.

'Make me come,' Ginny whispered, even though Hermione didn't feel like she was doing anything— Ginny was doing all the work, riding faster, harder, her breath coming in shallow gasps.

'Oh please, oh baby, now, now, now…' Hermione squeezed her nipples hard and Ginny arched, quivering as her climax began, her pussy trapping the heat of it between them, her body bucking, giving it to Hermione, as if she could force her orgasm into or through Hermione somehow.

Hermione held her as she came, when Ginny collapsed onto her, breathless and still trembling, her body covered with a fine sheen of sweat.

'Oh my god,' Ginny murmured, cuddling into Hermione, pulling the covers up over them both. 'I love you…' Ginny kissed Hermoine's cheek, her chin. 'So good…'

'Mmm,' Hermione agreed, closing her eyes and trying not to feel the wave of guilt that washed over her suddenly, trying not think about Ron.

Their breathing slowed down, the calmness lulling them into a satisfied slumber. 'Goodnight, Hermione,' Ginny whispered sleepily.

'Goodnight,' Hermione whispered back drowsily, still thinking of Ron.

* * *

A.N: I know the chapter is short, but I promise more and better goodies in the next chapters...

Don't hesitate to leave reviews.

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

A draft of cold wind flowed over the forbidden forest, gusting and blowing through the thick leaves, constantly moving... over the green, mossy grounds of Hogwarts, the fog on the snowy ground clearing ... hitting the old, rustic bricks of the grand castle. And when the castle gave no ground, the draft of wind moved upwards towards the Gryffindor tower. When it encountered a slightly open window, it blew through the crack, its velocity reducing so that by the time it reached the beds, it was just a breeze.

Hermione woke up when she felt a slow breeze drift across her barely covered body. She pulled the sheets up to her chin to protect herself against the cold. Then she looked to her side and saw that the space Ginny had occupied was now empty. She lowered the sheets to look at herself. She couldn't help but grin cheerfully as she remembered the previous night. As far as she was concerned, it was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She kicked off the sheets, got up and stood on the cold floor. She felt confident now, even confident enough to walk around the room naked. She walked over to the window and surveyed the beautiful grounds.

It was a new day for her, a liberating day. Even though she was on cloud 9, she couldn't help but feel immense guilt. She had cheated on Ron. WITH HIS SISTER. Then a line from a movie she had watched came to her mind- "It's not cheating if it's with a girl"

She giggled at that. She closed the window and went to the bathroom for a quick, hot bath. After the refreshing bath, she strode across the room to her closet. She rummaged through her clothes. All she could find was her usual drab, plain clothes. She felt like wearing something cheerful today. She found a thin bright sunset coloured sweater that she hadn't worn for years and laid it on the bed. She was about to search for something to wear underneath it when a mischievous thought came to her mind. She felt like doing something daring. She quickly selected a black bra and wore it. Then without wearing a shirt or anything over it, she pulled on her tight-fitting sweater. She stood in front of the full-length mirror beside the dorm door and admired herself.

Ginny had told her she looked sexy, but she hadn't believed her until this moment. She was naked from the waist down and she ran her hands up and down her supple thighs. She quickly wore a tight black jeans that along with the thin sweater accentuated her curves nicely.

She realised that if anyone cared to observe her chest for more than a few seconds, they could easily look at her bra. She grinned to herself at this new-found courage. She ran her fingers through her tousled hair so that it fell around her shoulders evenly.

She pulled at the hem of her sweater so that the material clung on to her curves a little better, smiled self-assuredly at herself and with a deep breath, walked out of the dormitory.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the window sill and Ron was reading the Daily Prophet when Hermione walked down the stairs to the common room. They all turned to greet her, but let out a gasp in unison. Ron's eyebrows looked like it was going to disappear into his hair as he stared at her.

"Wow, Hermy, you look beautiful," Ron said, his ear red with embarrassment because he had never been this expressive before in his appraisal. Hermione blushed too at the way the three of them were looking at her.

"Yeah, you do," Harry and Ginny agreed. Ginny winked at her and Hermione grinned at her.

"So, I guess Ginny helped you brighten your day yesterday, huh?" Harry asked.

For a moment Hermione stopped dead. She hadn't counted on Ginny telling Harry.

"Umm... What?" Hermione stuttered.

"You know, you were really down yesterday and Ginny said she was going to talk to you about it. I'm guessing it helped?" Harry asked.

Ginny was shaking with silent laughter at Hermione's relieved look.

"Yeah.. Yeah. She really helped me out," Hermione said, smiling at Ginny.

She looked back at Ron, who seemed to be dumbstruck as he was staring directly at her chest. She knew he could see the bra beneath the thin sweater and she pushed her chest out a little bit. Ron gulped, his hands crushing the newspaper a little bit at the edges.

Hermione walked over to the fireplace and kissed Ron on the cheek, but lingered a bit, noticing that Ron had a bulge beneath his pants. She was pleased with herself and sat on the chair next to him.

Ginny asked Hermione," So, what are you guys up to today?"

" I thought I'll go to the library now. I'll join you guys later?" she asked.

As expected, the other three let out a groan. Harry shook his head to indicate that trying to get Hermione to do something fun was useless. Ron just looked a little subdued as though this spoilt something he had planned.

Hermione quickly looked at Ginny, raised her eyebrows and tilted her head towards Ron and then at herself. She knew that Ginny would understand that she had just planned on being alone with Ron. Ginny quickly caught on.

"Hey Harry, looks like it isn't going to be cloudy anymore."

Harry looked out to see the sunlight streaming through the rapidly clearing clouds.

"How about the date?" Harry asked, nudging Ginny on the shoulder. Ginny giggled and agreed.

"Let's go then." Harry said, pulling Ginny with him. "Hey, Hermione want to come with us? We could accompany you till the library."

Hermione silently cursed Harry but had no choice but to go with them. They left the common room and made their way to the library through the empty castle. Hermione was brimming with thought of what her and Ron were going to do. She was ready to seduce him, hell, even rape him if that was what it took.

But then she grinned to herself remembering the way Ron had looked at her and realised that a simple suggestion would be enough to have him jump on her.

When they reached the library, Hermione said," Ok then, you guys enjoy. Bye"

Harry said," See you later."

As the two made their way downstairs, Ginny put her hand behind Harry and gave Hermione a thumbs up surreptitiously.

Hermione walked into the library and decided to wait there for a few minutes before she went back to the common room, just in case. After 5 minutes, she couldn't wait anymore and quite literally ran to the tower. She slowed down some distance before the Gryffindor's common room so that she wouldn't alarm Ron.

She gave the password and the portrait swung outwards. She strode in purposefully. Her smile dropped from her face when she saw that Ron wasn't there. She called out his name and when he didn't respond, she decided to go up to the boy's dorm in case he was there. She was disappointed to find out that the dorm was empty too.

She made her way back to the common room dejectedly. She felt like she needed some fresh air and went over to the window. She opened the glass windows and breathed in the fresh air. She put her elbows on the sill and her chin on her hands and stared at the now-sunny day dejectedly.

A movement across the rapidly melting snow caught her eyes. She looked at the figure and was confused. She could see the lanky, tall frame of Ron move towards the forbidden forest with his head hunched and his hands in his pockets.

_"What is he doing?"_ Hermione thought puzzled. She quickly shut the windows close and exited the common room again. She was curious as to where Ron was going. She knew she would probably lose him by the time she made to the grounds. She hurried, descending the hundreds of stairs that the Hogwarts' founders had deemed necessary.

"_For God's sakes, they knew magic. Couldn't they have designed an escalator of some sort?" _she thought, a little irritated.

When she reached the grounds 4 to 5 minutes later, as she expected, there was no sign of Ron. She went over to the spot she had seen Ron from the window. The snow was melting but she could still see the tracks. She followed the path feeling like Sherlock Holmes. Ron's tracks led her inside the Forbidden forest. That was even more puzzling because Ron tried to avoid going to the forest as much as possible.

She could also see some other set of tracks along with Ron's. As she delved deeper into the dark forest, the snow was pretty much non-existent. But luckily Ron's footpaths were on a thin game trail and she could follow it easily enough.

The bushes and undergrowth were getting taller and taller as she went further. At one point she was about to leave the trail, when suddenly she saw a movement a little farther on her left. She quickly retreated back in case it was something dangerous. She stopped when she recognized the red Weasley jumper.

The vegetation was almost thick and tall enough to hide her completely, and it might have been enough to hide Ron, too, if he hadn't moved a little side just at that moment. The motion caught Hermione's attention and she moved toward him, frowning, wondering what in the world he was doing out here.

She slowly started to move forward so that she could ask him and stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening and her stomach clenching.

Ron was leaning with his shoulder against one of the trees, peering around the side. His face was hidden from Hermione, but she could clearly see his pants pulled down, and his hand moving between his legs. Flushing, Hermione began to back away, not wanting him to see her or even sense that she was there, fearing it was already too late as a twig cracked beneath her feet. Ron's head turned slightly back in Hermione's direction, and she instinctively ducked down behind her makeshift cover.

_"Now what?_"Hermione didn't move for a moment, her heart beating fast, not daring to even breathe. "_Had he seen me?_ _What in the world would I say if he had?"_ In all of the sexual scenarios Hermione'd imagined since the that morning, she had to admit that finding Ron masturbating in the Forbidden Forest had never crossed her mind.

Finally, she dared to poke her head up above the top of the grasses. He was still there, probably twenty feet away, and he was still…well, it was pretty clear what he was doing. His hand was still moving fast between his thighs with his cheek resting against the side of the tree.

Hermione was almost behind him now, instead of at an angle. Hermione stood there, indecisive, trying to figure out how to sneak away unnoticed,  
and it wasn't until Ron leaned a little further around the tree that she wondered what it was he was looking at.

"W_hat he was doing here in the first place, out here jerking off in the forest?" _she pondered.

Too curious for her own good, Hermione moved further into the rushes, pushing her way through slowly, trying not to make any noise. Ron was clearly too focused on what he was doing to hear her, she decided, as she found a better angle.

Hermione's line of sight gave her a good view of Ron from the side, his face twisted in pleasure, his hand gripping his cock. "_Good god, he is big,"_  
she thought, the thick rise of his cock red and swollen, the head almost purple and clenched in his fist. Hermione's pussy twitched at the sight of him, and she swallowed hard, telling herself that something was off and that she needed to get out of there.

That's what Hermione told herself, and she began to move back, but when she saw the scene Ron was actually watching, she stood transfixed, unbelieving, paralyzed.

Harry was spread-eagle on a towel in the grass, Ginny straddling him, both of them completely naked. He wasn't inside her—not yet. Her back was  
mostly turned towards Hermione, but she knew it was Ginny, from the spill of her red-colored hair over her shoulders and to her naked back that she'd had the pleasure of witnessing the previous night.

Harry's cock was in Ginny's hand and she stroked it between her ass cheeks as she rocked, obviously getting ready to fuck him. Staring, Hermione moved further into the bushes, parting them so she could see better. Now she could see them almost from the side, Ginny rubbing Harry's cock between her legs. Harry gripped Ginny's hips, his fingers digging into her flesh, his eyes half-closed. They were only about ten feet from the tree where Ron was hiding.. watching…and about twenty feet, now, from where Hermione was hiding…watching…

"Oh yeah!" Hermione heard Harry's groan clearly as Ginny slid him inside of her. She even heard Ginny's soft cry of surprise and pleasure, the sound carrying toward her downwind. Glancing at Ron, she saw his gaze on them, his cock hard in his hand as he watched his sister being fucked.

"_Had he followed them down here? Just stumbled across them?_ "For a moment,she found herself to be furious at what Ron was doing. Then she remembered what she had done the previous night.

"_But this is his sister, for Merlin's sake... you need to confront him.._"the reasonable part of her mind said. Then the depraved, horny part of her mind said, "_It wont hurt if you just watch a little. So what if Ron_ watches _his sister __getting fucked? He is probably even hornier than you are.."_

"Ohhhh yes, yes, Harry, harder!" Ginny's voice carried again as she threw her head back, her breasts pointing skyward as she rocked on him. Harry had  
taken over most of the motion, though, his hips bucking her up and up, again and again. Ginny was beautiful, Hermione thought as she watched them -her body pure perfection, a long, lean, tawny treasure.

Hermione found herself thinking that her lips were on exactly the same spot as where Harry's cock was, and the thought made me flush. She told herself it was from shame, but her pussy throbbed and she cupped her mound through her jeans to quell the ache a little.

Hermione couldn't decide where to look—knowing she shouldn't be looking at any of it. Ron was stroking his cock faster now, biting his lip as he peered around the tree, watching as his sister rode his best friend like he was some bucking bronco, Harry's hands cupping her breasts, kneading them in his hands.

Ginny leaned over him and pressed her breasts into Harry's face, giving both Ron and Hermione a full view of her pussy taking the full length of her boyfriend's cock. Hermione suppressed a gasp and found herself wanting to get closer. Her hand rubbed unthinkingly between her legs, shoving the  
material of her jeans up between her pussy lips, seeking the hard, aching button of her clit, looking for some sort of relief.

Then Harry was turning Ginny over and she complied, getting up on her knees and arching her back, her bottom rising into the air, in what seemed to Hermione, the sexiest way possible. Harry positioned himself behind Ginny, his cock nice and slick and hard as he stroked it against her ass.

_"Oh god, that was gorgeous. Simply stunning,"_ Hermione thought.  
The little squeak that Ginny let out when Harry entered her made Hermione's nipples tingle with longing, and she found herself slowly unzipping her pants and sliding her hand inside. She couldn't help it, apparently, any more than Ron could have.

That's what she told herself as her fingers found her clit and began to rub it—that he'd stumbled across them and, like herself, had been so surprised at first he couldn't move… and then… well… nature does take its  
course, and sometimes urges are so strong…

Ron's fist encircled his cock, pumping faster as he watched his sister now taking her boyfriend's cock doggie style, and Hermione wondered how he could stay so quiet. His face clearly showed both his pleasure and his restraint—he didn't want them to know he was there, but he loved watching, was just as turned on as she was.

Hermione put a hand under her sweater, tweaking her nipple over the bra as she watched Ginny getting fucked, her crimson hair hanging down over her face, her breasts swaying beneath her in the sand. The towel they'd been lying on had been forgotten in the heat of the moment as Harry pounded her hard from behind.

"Oh god, oh Ginny, oh god baby I'm gonna—" Harry's warning brought an instant reaction from Ginny, who shifted her hips quickly forward.

"Not inside!" She gasped, grabbing his cock and turning to start stroking and sucking him.

"Oh Ginny, oh fuck, " Ron's whisper made Hermione shiver and she saw the first hot spurt of his cum erupt from the fat, purple head of his cock and explode against the trunk. It was followed by another and another, his hips thrusting forward as he came, his head thrown back in a silent expression of pleasure.

The couple were too involved in what they were doing to hear him, thankfully. Ginny was fingering her pussy as she sucked Harry off, and his hands were buried in her hair, shoving his cock deep into her throat.

"_She'd clearly done that before,"_ Hermione thought. Ginny could take almost his whole length, and watching it disappear into her mouth was beyond hot.  
"Come on!" Ginny urged, her voice thick as she took Harry's cock out of her mouth to stroke him against her cheek.

"Come all over me! Come on! Do it! Do it!"

"Ahhhhh god!" Harry's hips shifted forward and he did just as she asked, his cock jerking in her hand as he began to come, thick ropes of the stuff hitting her cheek and chin and breasts. Hermione couldn't stand the tension for another minute, and her pussy spasmed with her own hot, shameful climax, her cheeks flushed and sweaty, her nipples hard and straining under her bra.

Breathless, she sank to her knees on the soft, wet ground, hidden in the gloom and glad for the cover. She couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed, what she'd just done.

She couldn't believe that she would do anything like this, kneeling on the ground, her whole body still trembling from an incredible orgasm brought on by…

_"Good god, had I really just watched Ginny and her boyfriend having sex…and had I really gone so far as to masturbate while I watched? Had I really just seen Ron watching his sister getting fucked, watched him jerk himself off…and found myself aching to put his cock in my mouth, feel it in my pussy?Oh god,"_ she thought to herself.

When she finally caught her breath and dared to stand up and face the day, all of them were gone from the enclosure, as if it had never happened.

She brushed off the dirt on her pants and started walking slowly back down the trail toward the castle. She wanted to believe it wasn't real, hadn't happened… But her mind constantly replayed the images again and again in her head. She should have been disgusted, instead she had fingered herself until she came. Could she really blame Ron now, when she too had succumbed to her desires ?

* * *

R&R


End file.
